El mejor regalo para ambos
by Liili Uzumaki
Summary: El titulo lo dice todo. Especial por el cumpleaños de Naruto-kun / La idea le llego de golpe. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes! Era tan tonta/ Y tal como lo deseaba le habían asignado una misión/ Okey, el summary me quedo re mal xd. Léanla, espero que les guste más que el summary:)


Ohayoooooooooo!

¿Saben que día es hoy? :DDD

Bueno, en mi país sigue siendo 10/10, no se en los suyos xD, aunque un poco tarde:3

¿Saben porque es este one-short? ¡Así es! Por el cumpleaños de una hermosa persona que seguramente todos los que lean esto lo aman :')

Em, en esta historia los personajes muertos en la guerra, al acabar y haber triunfado, Tsunade hace ese jutsu que utiliza cuando la aldea es invadida por Pain y los revive :'D Pero solo los que murieron en ese campo de batalla :c Ah, y encontraron a Yamato que pudo escapar con la ayuda de otros ninjas que estaban investigando por ahí :'3

Los dejo disfrutar de la historia:D

Declaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

-"Lalalalalala"- habla y narración.

_"Lalalalalalala"_ pensamientos.

* * *

_**%~%~%~**__**%~%~%~**__**%~%~%~**__**%~%~%~**__**%~%~%~**__**%~%~%~**__**%~%~%~**__**%~%~%~**__**%~%~%**_

_**#El mejor regalo para ambos.#**_

-Una semana... Una semana...- musitaba en voz baja, caminando en círculos en su habitación. No sabía que regalarle a Naruto para su cumpleaños, y solo faltaba una semana!

Ella quería que sea perfecto. Después de todo había pasado por mucho y quería que ese día tan especial sea perfecto.

Si ella estuviera en su lugar, no estaría como él.

Después de todos los sucesos que ocurrieron antes y después de la guerra -la aparición de su padre revivido con el edo tensei, por ejemplo- y recordando que él nunca pareció tener un buen cumpleaños... Quería hacerle un cumpleaños único.

De repente, pensando en todo eso cayó en su cabeza una idea.

-_Kuso, ¡¿cómo no lo pudo pensar antes?!- _pensaba la morena.

-Una fiesta...- susurró con una sonrisa, después de tumbarse en su cama; feliz de que una idea apareciera, y con el sentimiento de sentirse una tonta por no haberlo pensado antes.

Pero... ¡Le quedaba una semana! Si quería hacer una fiesta para el rubio tendría que empezar lo más antes posible.

Tenia que invitar a las personas, tenía que hacer la decoración, tenía que hacer la comida, la bebida... Un montón de cosas y tenía una semana.

Suspiro.

Tenía que pedirle ayuda a alguien, ella sola no podría...

Pero, lo más importante, él no tenía que enterarse. ¿Cómo organizar todo sin que él se entere?

Siguió pensando en todas las posibilidades y en todo lo que tendría que hacer hasta quedarse dormida.

Después de todo, ese día había llegado de una misión y estaba agotada.

. . .

Se despertó con el sonido de los golpes en la puerta.

-¡Hinata, Hinata! ¡Levántate! Shino y Kiba vinieron a buscarte, ¡despierta, despierta!- decía/gritaba Hanabi detrás de la puerta.

Ella, perezosamente, intento levantarse de la cama. Esas horas de sueño no alcanzarla, pero al venirse el fugaz pensamiento de Naruto a la cabeza, recordó la fiesta.

-¡Cierto!- exclamo, saltando de la cama para ir a su armario y sacar algo de ropa limpia: sacó una remera negra y su usual bermuda azul. Se cambio rápidamente y salió de su habitación, sin prestarle atención a su hermana y sin tomar el desayuno.

-¡Kiba! ¡Shino!- dijo, saliendo de la puerta principal de la mansión Hyuuga, a sus dos compañeros de equipo y amigos, que se encontraban dados vuelta, hablando de un tema desconocido para ella.

-Ah, ¡Hola Hinata!- dijo alegremente su amigo, Kiba, junto a un ladrido en forma de saludo por parte de su compañero canino, Akamaru.

-Hola- dijo simplemente Shino, tan... él.

-¿Cómo te fue en la misión?- preguntó su castaño amigo, mientras masajeaba la cabeza de su compañero canino.

-¡Necesito su ayuda!- exclamo, ignorando la pregunta de Kiba.

Los dos muchachos la miraron atentos a que siguiera hablando.

-¿S-Saben que la próxima semana es el cumpleaños de N-Naruto-kun?- preguntó, un poco nerviosa a que sus dos amigos la vean muy atentos a ella.

-Aaaaaah- suspiró aliviado el castaño- Me asustaste Hinata, pensé que había algún problema grave o algo- dijo, recobrando su carácter normal- ¿En serio? No, la verdad no sabía- respondió.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía-.

Ella se sintió terriblemente mal. Ellos no sabían sobre el cumpleaños del héroe del mundo.

¿Quien más no sabría?

-¿Estabas pensando en algún tipo de regalo, Hinata?- interrumpió sus pensamientos Shino.

-A-Algo así... -dijo- quería hacerle una fiesta sorpresa..- dijo, todavía triste, pensando en que tal vez no muchos sabían sobre su cumpleaños.

-Ah, ¿con eso querías ayuda?- preguntó su castaño amigo.

-Si- afirmó ella.- N-no creo que pueda hacer todo yo sola...- agregó.

-Te ayudaremos- dijo simplemente el chico de gafas.

-Si, te ayudaremos, ¿verdad Akamaru?. A nosotros nos encantan las fiestas- dijo Kiba, junto a los ladridos de entusiasmo de Akamaru.

-Gracias muchachos- dijo ella, feliz de tener a tan buenos amigos.

-Bueno, lo principal sería ver un lugar en dónde podemos hacer la fiesta e invitar a las personas... Ah, y como es una fiesta sorpresa le tendremos que ocultar todo eso...- dijo, pensando en esto último.

-¿Porque no le contamos a Hokage-sama la situación y le pedimos que antes de su cumpleaños le asigne una misión así lo mantiene fuera y planeamos todo tranquilamente sin preocuparnos?- dijo Shino.

-¡Maldito Shino! Siempre robándome las ideas- dijo un aparentemente enojado Kiba.

-No es cierto, tú me robas mis buenas ideas- respondió tranquilamente el otro.

-N-No discutan chicos...- dijo ella, intentando calmar a su amigo castaño.

-Como sea- dijo este- Entonces vamos a decirle a Hokage y podemos fijarnos en algún lugar en dónde podamos hacer la fiesta o le preguntamos a ella si esta dispuesta a colaborar- dijo Kiba.

-Buena idea, y esta vez propia- dijo con gracia en sus palabras, pero no en su pronunciación, Shino.

-¿Qué has dic...-

-V-Vamos, a-así después podemos ir a e-entrenar- interrumpió la azabache para evitar que empezaran, o Kiba empezara a pelear de nuevo.

-Vamos- dijo Shino, empezando a caminar-

Kiba solamente bufó y él, junto con Akamaru empezaron a seguir a Shino y a Hinata, que también había empezado a caminar, alcanzando a Shino.

Caminaron por toda la aldea, viendo alguna que otra tienda en dónde vendieran cotillón para fiestas y esas cosas hasta llegar y subir hasta la oficina de la Hokage.

-Pasen- dijo una voz femenina detrás de la puerta después de unos momentos de escuchar como tocaban la puerta de su oficina.

-Con su permiso- Hokage-sama- entró primero Kiba, seguido de Shino y Hinata por último.

Ella dejo los papeles que estaba revisando en el momento encima de su escritorio, para prestarle un poco de su atención a los tres chicos del equipo de Kurenai.

-¿A qué se debe su visita?- preguntó la rubia mayor, que no parecia tan mayor.

-Etto... ¿Usted sabía sobre el c-cumpleaños de Naruto-kun?- le preguntó primero que nada Hinata.

-¿Su cumpleaños?- preguntó extrañada-. No, ¿porqué?- preguntó, ahora con curiosidad.

_Otra persona... _pensó ella, triste.

-Es que Hinata tuvo la idea de hacer una fiesta para su cumpleaños que es en una semana y como queremos que sea sorpresa, pensamos que sería buena idea que usted le pueda asignar una misión en estas fechas antes de su cumpleaños asi podemos organizar todo con calma- respondió el castaño a la Hokage.

-¿Una fiesta? ¡Que gran idea, Hinata!- dijo, entusiasmada por la fiesta.- Claro, porque no- dijo ella.- ¿Cuando exactamente es su cumpleaños?- preguntó, pensando en como nunca supo del cumpleaños de este.

-El díez de octubre, la p-próxima semana- dijo Hinata.

_A cierto... _pensaba la de ojos miel. _Él nació en el mismo día en que murieron sus padres... Ahora entiendo porque no lo celebrara..._

-Justo estaba mirando unos papeles que llegaron sobre unas misiones, y creo que hay una que retendría el tiempo suficiente a Naruto.- dijo, volviendo a tomar los papeles que antes había dejado.

-¿Q-Que clase de misión?- preguntó ella, un poco preocupada de que sea una misión peligrosa.

-No es nada- dijo ella al notar la preocupación que ella intento esconder en sus palabras- tiene que ser escolta de un constructor importante que él ya conoce, que es de la Aldea de la Ola- dijo, leyendo entre la información de la misión-. Al terminar la guerra, muchos lugares quedaron destruidos y una pequeña aldea le pidió ayuda a este hombre. Pero el que allá terminado la guerra no significa que estemos a salvo, ya que pequeños grupos rebeldes todavía están hay afuera y como él es muy reconocido por sus construcciones, seguro pagarían muy bien por su cuerpo y no dudarían en atacarlo.- explicó la Hokage.- Es una simple misión de escoltaje, y como el lugar queda lejos estará por lo menos unos cuatro o cinco días fuera-.

-Es más que tiempo suficiente- dijo el castaño.

-Gracias Hokage-sama- dijo ella feliz.

-No hay problema... Ah, por cierto- dijo, mirando una de las hojas que estaban en su escritorio- ¿Ya invitaron a las personas?-.

-Ah, no. Cuando tengamos algunas cosas planeadas pensábamos hacerlo- respondió el castaño.

-P-Por cierto Hokage-sama...- llamó su atención Hinata- ¿Usted s-sabe sobre algún lugar en el que podamos hacer la fiesta?- preguntó ella.

Ella pensó un poco, hasta después contestar.

-A mi el mejor lugar de la aldea para hacer la fiesta me resulta la mansión Hyuuga, ya que tiene salones bastantes amplios- dijo, recordando las pocas veces que visito esa mansión y lo enorme que era.

-Cierto- murmuro Hinata, recordando todos los lugares de su casa y pensando que era perfecto.- Arigato Hokage-sama-.

-No es nada. Ah, entonces me gustaría invitar a alguien que estaría feliz de venir por el cumpleaños de Naruto- dijo ella con una sonrisa, recordando a él y a Naruto.

-Esta bien Hokage. Entonces nosotros ya nos vamos y gracias- dijo el castaño.

Shino solo hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza en forma de agradecimiento y los tres salieron del lugar.

- Bueno, ¿entonces hacemos la fiesta en tu casa, Hinata?- preguntó el castaño a la morena.

-Si- afirmó ella, feliz.

-Muy bien, ¿entonces vamos a entrenar ahora o qué hacemos?-.

-V-vamos a entrenar, no podemos descuidar nuestro entrenamiento- dijo ella, feliz. No podía evitarlo. Estaban organizando una fiesta para la persona que tanto amaba. De repente, una batalla apareció en su mente: la batalla contra Pain. Se acordó, se acordó de todo lo que había olvidado por estos últimos días: su declaración. Realmente mucho no le importaba, porque ya sabia su respuesta. Él siempre estuvo enamorado de Sakura, y además ese momento no fue propio para declararsele al rubio, pero si moría no podía llevarse sus sentimientos con ella, así que se lo dijo por si llegaba a morir. Toda su cara se volvió roja. Ahora Naruto sabía que ella lo amaba.

-¡Muy bien dicho, Hinata!- dijo su amigo castaño, revolviendo un poco su cabello. Ella se encogió en si misma y rió levemente.

Se fueron a entrenar hasta no poder más, y cada uno volvió a su casa.

Hinata después de darse un reconfortante baño después del entrenamiento, se puso un simple short con una remera con una estampa de un lobo rojizo al frente. Se tiró en su cama junto con una pequeña libreta y una lapicera para anotar todo lo que hacía falta para las fiesta. Estaba más que entusiasmada al hacer la fiesta, ya quería ver la cara de Naruto ante eso.

Enumero cada una de las cosas que se necesitaban para la fiesta, y le hizo una palomita ("√") a "lugar" en dónde iba a ser la fiesta y en "deshacerse de Naruto" para poder organizar todo.

Teniendo su lista echa, empezó a pensar en las cosas que podría hacer en la fiesta. Como dijo, quería que fuese todo perfecto.

Después de un rato, su estomago le empezó a molestar ya que no había comido nada, ni tampoco desayunado, así que se dirigió a la cocina y comió algo, para después volver a su pieza y al cabo de un rato, dormirse.

. . .

Era una mañana muy soleada.

Él se había levantado con los rayos del sol que lo molestaban por los que se colaban de la ventana. Se levantó para desayunar y cambiarse, y después ir a entrenar, como de costumbre.

Después de terminar su entrenamiento, se recostó en un árbol con una reconfortante sombra que en la que podría descansar.

Esta aburrido.

Hace mucho que no le asignaban una misión, y se aburría de sobremanera estos días de hacer la misma rutina que siempre.

-Ragf, ragf- se escucharon unos ladridos cerca de él, haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos -que los tenía cerrados por estar descansando- por la sorpresa.

-¡Casi me matas de un infarto!- exclamó, dirigiéndose al perro.

-Hola Naruto- dijo Kiba acercándose.

-Hola Kiba- saludo amigablemente el rubio.

-La Hokage me mando a informarte de que te esta llamando- dijo con una sonrisa de lado al saber de que se trataba.

-¡Por fin! Más vale que sea por una misión- decía parándose- ¡Gracias Kiba! Nos vemos- dijo, yendo hacía el lugar.

Al cabo de un rato, el chico llegó a su destino, algo ansioso.

Y como lo deseaba, la Hokage le dio una misión. No era la gran cosa, tenía que llevar a alguien a otra aldea, y ese alguien era nada más ni nada menos que Tazuna, el constructor de la Aldea de la Ola al que había ayudado.

Caminando por la aldea pensando en diferentes cosas que la verdad mucha importancia no tenían, como por ejemplo en si lloverá en algún día de la misión y si llevarse ropa para protegerse de la lluvia, entre otras cosas; por lo que caminaba distraído. No era el único, ya que cierta morena hacía lo mismo, solo que esta miraba algunas tiendas en dónde podría comprar las cosas que necesitaba, agarrando con su mano su pequeña libreta y una lapicera.

Y como acto del destino, o por que sí; ambos chocaron, haciendo que ambos pierdan el equilibrio y se cayeran, cada uno retrocediendo por donde venían en sus caídas.

-Perdóname Hina-chan- dijo el rubio al ver que había chocado con ella- venía distraído- dijo, parandose.

Ella lo vio y se sonrojo, al ver que por su culpa se había caido.

-N-No te disculpes Naruto-kun, f-fue mi culpa- dijo, todavía en el suelo.

-No, esta bien. Yo venía distraído pensando en algunas cosas y choque con vos, fue mi culpa- le dijo, para que no pensaba que era su culpa ya que el pensaba que era suya la culpa. Aunque la verdad de la causa del choque, ambos tenían un poco de culpa. Él vio en el suelo una pequeña libreta, así que la levantó y, un poco curioso, sus ojos se situaron en la libreta, que tenía escrito su nombre.

_Deshacerse de Naruto √_

_¿Porque estaba escrito eso y tenía una palomita? ¿Qué significaba eso? _pensaba, extrañadisimo por eso. Alcanzó a ver que habían más cosas escritas en forma de una lista, pero no alcanzó a leerlo

Hinata al levantarse, se dio cuenta de que no tenía su libreta en sus manos y se percato de que Naruto la había levantado. Se sobresaltó. Rápidamente le quitó la libreta de sus manos y empezó a irse con prisa, diciendo que tenía que hacer algo importante y que la disculpara.

Él se quedo sumamente pensativo_ ¿Porqué ella habría escrito eso de deshacerse de él y porqué tenía una palomita? _.Como flash back al pensar en ella, vino una batalla ocurrida antes de la guerra. La guerra contra Pain en dónde ella estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por él con tal de intentar protegerlo y su declaración de amor.

_¡Kuso!_ se maldijo a si mismo _¡¿Cómo podía haber olvidado algo cómo eso?! _Se reprochaba mentalmente. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y él no le había dicho nada al respecto. Ella debe odiarlo por eso, tal vez por eso tenía eso en su lista, porque se cansó de esperar por una respuesta y quería deshacerse de esos sentimientos. Se sintió tan mal, tan mala persona y mal amigo. Simplemente no comprendía el porqué no se había acordado de eso.

Con todo eso en su cabeza, miró por dónde se había ido la chica y después siguió su camino de antes hasta su casa.

. . .

_Es el día_ pensó al despertar la ojiperla.

Muy feliz se levantó de su cama para vestirse e ir a desayunar. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer hoy, ya que era el cumpleaños de Naruto y tenía que organizar una fiesta para él. Aunque no lo haría sola, más tarde llegarían Shino y Kiba, y Sakura que se había ofrecido a ayudar también unos días atrás cuando le comentaron sobre esto, y que era sorpresa, claro. Claro que su primo, Neji, también se había sumado para ayudarla.

Ya tenía todo listo.

En los cinco días que habían pasado desde que vio por última vez al rubio antes de que este se valla en su misión el día en que había chocado con él, había planeado y comprado todo lo necesario.

Tenía globos, serpentinas, entre otras cosas de cotillón; harinas, huevos, dulces, y muchas otros ingredientes para hacer pastelitos y el pastel, entre otros dulces y comidas para servir en la fiesta; Yamato había colaborado haciendo un par de mesas de madera y un aldeano no tuvo problemas en prestarle las sillas.

No tuvo problemas para comprar las cosas, ya que cuando le preguntaron para que compraba tantas cosas de cotillón cuando fue a comprar, le había dicho que estaba pensando en hacer una fiesta sorpresa por el cumpleaños de Naruto, y al escuchar eso, les decían que se podía llevar las cosas que necesite gratis y les preguntaban si podían asistir a la fiesta. Ella decía que estaba bien, pero ellos insistían en que se llevaran las cosas gratis, ya que era para la fiesta de cumpleaños de una gran persona, y ella no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Y lo mismo paso cuando fue a comprar todas los ingredientes y comidas para la fiesta.

No le costó mucho convencer a su padre de que la dejara hacer una fiesta, claro, cuando dijo que era una fiesta de cumpleaños para Naruto. Cuando dijo la palabra "fiesta" la cara de Hiashi mostró mucho enojo y respondió con un "No" pero ella, no conforme, intento decirle que era una fiesta de cumpleaños para Naruto, y este cuando la escucho, acepto sin problemas

La fiesta iba a ser grande, e iba a ser perfecta. Eso esperaba ella. Quería más que nada que ese día él estuviera extremadamente feliz, que pasará el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y que lo recordará, porque se lo merecía, y mucho.

Era temprano, apenas iban a ser las nueve, y ella se encontraba en la cocina.

Iba a hacer muchos pastelitos y cosas dulces, a ella le encantaba cocinar. Pero primero tenía que hacer el pastel, y justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta, quien resultaba ser Tenten, que se había ofrecido para ayudarla a cocinar el pastel cuando la invitó a la fiesta, días atrás. Se pasaron toda la mañana haciendo el pastel, y después comieron como en familia, junto a Hiashi, Hanabi y Neji.

Un poco más tarde, tipo dos de la tarde, Kiba, Shino y Sakura llegaron a su casa, y empezaron a decorar el lugar mientras Sakura y Hinata hacían las comidas, y Tenten ayudaba a los chicos, ya que estos eran hombres y seguro no decorarían bien solos.

Cada vez se hacía más la hora.

La fiesta tenía que empezar alrededor de las siete de la tarde-noche, y eran las cinco. Seguro Naruto ya habría llegado esta mañana. Ella estaba ansiosa por verlo, pero estaba aun más ansiosa por ver su cara cuando reciba la sorpresa. También en los días de ausencia de él le había comprado un regalo, por supuesto, su regalo no podía faltar y ya quería dárselo... Quería decirle "Feliz cumpleaños", pero lastimamente tenía que esperar un poco más.

Los chicos ya habían terminado de decorar todo el interior tanto como el exterior, los cual habían quedado perfectos con todas las serpentinas colgadas, los globos de colores llamativos, como el rojo y el naranja, unos hermosos manteles que concordaban con la decoración llamativa adornaban las mesas, habían hermosas bandejas decoradas en las cuales servirian los dulces y comidas que servirían, y tenían varias plantas que le daban un hermoso toque a toda la decoración y, como paso cuando fue a comprar las cosas para la fiesta, Ino le regalo varias flores hermosas.

Todo parecia perfecto, solo faltaba que terminaran de cocinar las comidas.

Ya habían echo un montón de pastelitos -iba a venir mucha gente, mucha- y habían echo alfajores, tenían varias frutas de todos los tipos y, claro, junto a ellos servirían dulces como, dulce de leche, crema, y esas cosas para acompañarlas; había echo varios sanwichs de diferentes tipos -que ahora algunos estaban siendo devorados por los chicos-, aparte de las papas, mani salado y esas cosas típicas de fiesta.

Cuando terminaron todo, eran las seis. Tenían una hora. Ya todo estaba terminado.

Cada iba a volver a su casa para asearse y ponerse algo un poco más cómodo y de fiesta.

Hinata iba a hacer lo mismo, pero antes de que ellos se vallan, Kiba dijo:

-Hinata, tú iras iras a buscar a Naruto y lo traerás para la fiesta cuando sea hora- le dijo, con una sonrisa de lado. Ella inspiro aire profundamente. Shino, Sakura y Tenten estaban de acuerdo con él, así que ella tendría que ir en busca de Naruto cuando sea la hora.

Ellos se fueron, y dejarón a Hinata sola.

Ordeno un poco las comidas en la heladera para tenerlas perfectamente en orden para cuando tengan que servirlas y se fue a dar un baño.

_19:45 de la tarde._

Caminaba por la aldea, después de haber dormido una grata siesta tras volver de su misión y asearse antes de salir.

Le parecía raro todo.

La gente de vez en cuando se le quedaba viendo, algunos estaban bien vestidos, algunos iban en la misma dirección que otros, parecía raro para él.

Intento no darle mucha importancia, quería ver si encontraba a alguien para poder hablar.

_Después de todo no creo que nadie sepa que hoy es_

-N-Naruto-kun- una débil y gentil voz lo llamó. Él estaba sentado en un parque y detrás de él había aparecido la chica de cabello azabache y ojos perla.

-Hola Hina-chan- dijo feliz al verla.-Ven, siéntate- le dijo, palpando el lugar al lado de él.

Ella se sonrojó, y se acercó y sentó al lado de él. Él en cambio, recordó los días anteriores que estuvo en la misión, recordó el día en que había chocado con ella; él ya no tenía la sonrisa con la cual había saludado a la chica.

Ella no pareció notarlo.

-N-Naruto-kun...- dijo ella, nerviosa, llamando la atención de él. Este la miró, con curiosidad por lo que le diría- ¿M-Me acompañarias a u-un lugar?- le preguntó con inocencia y una sonrisa, la cual fue hermosa para Naruto.

El solo dijo un "claro" y se levantó del banco, seguida de ella.

Ella empezó a caminar mientras ella seguía. Ninguno decía nada.

Hinata iba más adelante que él, así que no podía verlo; en cambio él a ella si.

Él no sabía a dónde lo estaba llevando, pero no le importaba, estaba muy aburrido y tenía mucha curiosidad de a dónde lo llevaría.

_-Nunca pensó que lo estaba llevando hacía una hermosa sorpresa ya que,estamos hablando de Naruto-_

Él reconoció el camino, estaban yendo a la mansión Hyuuga pero, ¿porqué? ¿Acaso el padre de Hinata querría decirle algo? ¿O Neji lo buscaba? No sabía la razón, pero él solo la seguía, sin decir nada.

Al momento de llegar ella se dio la vuelta y le dijo que por favor cerrara sus ojos.

-¿Porqué? -preguntó extrañado, sin que ninguna razón le viniera a la cabeza. Ella le pidió por favor que lo hiciera, así que no objeto nada más y cerro los ojos.

-P-Por favor, no l-los habrás hasta que y-yo diga lo contrario-. El respondió con un "esta bien". Ella se acercó a él y este pude sentir como se acercaba. En ese momento pensó que ella lo besaría por todo esto de que cerrara los ojos, pero al sentir su mano agarrar la de él con delicadeza y ser jalado levemente por ella se dio cuenta de que no era así. Él afianzó más el agarré con su mano a ella y empezó a dejarse llevar mientras ella la conducía, no sabía a dónde, ni nunca lo imagino.

_-Es Naruto de quien hablamos, el mismo chico que nunca se dio cuenta mientras todos sabían que Hinata estaba enamorado de él desde hace mucho-_

Pudo escuchar como algo se abría, pero como había dicho que no iba a abrir los ojos y él nunca rompía su palabra, no podía saber que era.

-N-Naruto... Abre tus ojos- le dijo, pudiendo sentir la cercanía de ella.

Él lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, y solo vio obscuridad, no podía ver nada hasta que...

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron todos al momento de que todas las luces se encendían.

Naruto quedo en shock total.

Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y la boca abierta, no podía creer nada.

Todos rápidamente se acercaron a él, entre todos pudo distinguir a sus amigos tanto como a sus maestros, inclusive se encontraba Gaara, Temari y Kankuro.

De un momento para otro, todos los presentes lo rodearon y lo saludaban, lo felicitaban y le daban regalos.

No podía creerlo, simplemente... Todo parecía tan irreal, pensaba que nadie sabía que este día era su cumpleaños. ¿Quien...?

-Despierta dobe- dijo un azabache que le sonreía, mientras le entregaba una bolsita de regalo.- Si, todo esto es real- le dijo, al ver su cara de shock.

Él pestañó y puso ver como a todos se les escapaban algunas risitas, y le sonreían.

-¡Ya! Di algo, Naruto- dijo una pelirosa que se había acercado y lo había abrazado, entregándole una bolsita de regalo.

-Esto...- simplemente no le salían las palabras de la impresión.

-Dale Naruto, es tu cumpleaños, ¿o no? hay que ponerse feliz y divertirse, no quedarse con esa cara de sorpresa todo el día- dijo Kiba, poniendo un poco de música para ambientar.

Todos dijeron un "si" ante lo dicho por el castaño y Naruto solo pudo sonreír y bajar la cabeza, mientras todos se acercaban para felicitarlo y darle algún que otro regalo

-Naruto, puedes dejar los regalos aquí- dijo Tenten después de felicitarlo y darle otro regalo. Él deposito los regalos que le habían dado ella y Sasuke en una mesa que estaba vacía cerca de él.

Cuando ya casi todos lo habían saludado y el rubio podía respirar se dirigió con sus amigos, simplemente no sabía como agradecerles. Una duda llego a su cabeza.

-¿Quien..?- no termino de decir su pregunta ya que fue interrumpido.

-Hina..- pero Kiba fue interrumpido.

-N-Naruto-kun- un cálida y gentil voz proveniente detrás de él le dio a saber que era Hinata.

-Hi...nata- dijo él, dando media vuelta para verla y agradecerle, pero simplemente se quedo mudo al verla tan hermosa.

Ella había desaparecido para ponerse algo adecuado e ir a buscar el regalo para el rubio, él cual había puesto en una pequeña cartera que hacía juego con su vestido amarillo pálido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Nada elegante, porque no rea una fiesta de traje.

Ella se sonrojo por la repentina extrema atención de él y apenas pudo decir:

-F-Feliz cumpleaños N-Naruto-kun- dijo ella, intentando levantar su vista para mirarlo, pero no pudo verlo directamente debido a que él seguía mirándola.

Se escucharon algunas risillas detrás de él, lo que lo hizo salir de su ensoñación, y poder agradecerle a Hinata por la felicitación.

La fiesta empezó a animarse con algunos juegos que los Tenten y Kiba habían planeado para los jóvenes, como por ejemplo "encuentra el tesoro escondido" que habían ocultado afuera en el patio, que estaba alumbrado por muchas luces y no se notaba la obscuridad. El premió era una bolsa con variedad de dulces y otros accesorios, como alguna linterna de mano, o algunas lapiceras con formas raras, o también con pequeñas muestras de perfume dependiendo si era para una mujer o un hombre. Mientras los adultos conversaban amenamente adentró, mientras comían y bebían, claro, bebidas sin alcohol ya que no dejarían que nadie se alcoholice -por mala suerte de Tsunade- en la fiesta.

El primer premio ganado fue por Neji, que al no gustarle mucho los dulces se lo dio a Tenten, generando muchos "Eeeeeeh" y "oooooooh," también "Esaa Neji" entre sus amigos; mientras la chica se sonrojaba y aceptaba el regalo y el castaño, intentaba ignorarlos.

Ya eran como las 23 pasada de la noche, y dentró de unos minutos más traerían el pastel.

Hinata le hizo una señal a Tenten para que la ayudará a traer el pastel, mientras Sakura les decía a todos que vallan para adentro, sin responder a los porqués de algunos.

Ella empujó a Naruto para que estuviera en frente de todo mientras aparecían Hinata y Tenten con el pastel en una mesita móvil. Era enorme, y se veía riquisimo. Parecía de unos dos pisos y era un pastel con base blanca -lo poco que se pudo ver- y que estaba decorado con varios chocolates diminutos en forma de lluvia en la superficie, mientras que en los costados habían decoración con crema de otro color. Y en letras naranja decía "Feliz cumpleaños para nuestro héroe y amigo".

Bajaron las luces del lugar y empezaron a prender la vela del numero uno y el seis al lado, y detrás se podía observar un muñequito en forma de él.

Todos empezaron a cantarle el "Feliz cumpleaños". Cuando termino la canción, muchos gritaron "no te olvides de los tres deseos" y al cabo de unos segundos de haber acabado de cantar, él apago las velas y todos empezaron a aplaudir mientras las luces volvían a encenderse. Muchos volvían a saludarlo y a felicitaron mientras las chicas servían el pastel para todos los invitados.

Todos parecían muy felices y animados.

-Naruto, ¡hora de abrir los regalos!- dijeron Tenten, Ino y Sakura, emocionadas.

-¡Regalos, regalos!- empezaron a decir entre todos.

Él fue hacía la mesa que tenía todos los regalos que le habían dado, los cuales eran muchos y algunos tuvieron que ir apilados.

Cada cuando abría un regalo, el que se lo daba se acercaba y lo volvía a saludar.

Cuando ya había abierto todos los regalos, y la mayoría se había ido afuera para empezar el baile, Hinata se acerco a Naruto y de su cartera caso una cajita de color azul.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto-kun- dijo, sonriendole de lo más feliz, entregándole cajita.

-¡Gracias Hinata!- dijo él, aceptando el regalo y abrazando a la chica, la cual se sonrojo al sentir el contacto del rubio, pero ese sonrojo era un secreto de ella.

En ese momento se acordó de algo.

_**Flash Back.**_

_22:30 pm._

-Kiba, ¿sabes quien organizo la fiesta?- preguntó, extremadamente curioso ya que no sabía quien había planeado todo esto.

-Hinata- respondió él con una sonrisa- Una semana antes habíamos ido a buscarla a su casa junto con Shino y apenas que salió de la casa nos pidió ayuda para organizarte una fiesta. Ah, y la misión que te dieron fue solo para que pudiéramos planear la fiesta tranquilos sin que te enteres jeje- le explicó él. Entonces en ese momento pensó que tal vez por eso ella tenía anotada en su libreta "deshacerse de Naruto" marcada con una palomita.

De repente llegaron Sakura e Ino que les decían que vengan a participar del juego que se estaba llevando a cabo.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Él al separarse del abrazó la agarró de la mano y se fueron a un lugar un poco más privado en dónde no había casi nadie.

-Hinata... ¿Tú organizaste la fiesta?- preguntó, quedando en frente de ella.

Ella dio un respingo. ¿Cómo es que lo sabía? Su cara enrojeció por completo y bajo la mirada, llena de vergüenza.

Sus palabras no le salían, así que solo asintió.

De un momento para otro, sintió como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban en un abrazó. Levantó la mirada para ser algunos mechones rubios y la campera anaranjada del rubio para darse cuenta de que él la estaba abrazando.

Una fina lágrima broto de uno de los ojos del rubio.

No era de tristeza, todo lo contrario... Era de felicidad, mucha felicidad.

No podía entender como ella fuera tan buena con él, pero demasiado...

En eso recordó los días de la misión, todo lo pensado acerca de ella...

Lentamente él se alejó de ella, decidió. En el momento en que vió sus ojos, no dudo más. Lentamente se fue acercando a su rostro mientras ella enrojecía por completo., para finalmente unir sus labios con los de ella, en un tierno y dulce beso inexperto, ya que para ambos -Naruto lo consideraba como el primero- era su primera vez, pero eso no impidió que no estuviera cargado de sentimientos.

Lentamente se volvió a alejar de ella, solo un poco, para posar su frente con la de ella.

-Gracias por darme el mejor cumpleaños y regalo de toda mi vida- dijo, mirándola a los ojos con un brillo singular.

Ella ya no estaba roja, en cambio, estaba bordo. Solo le causaba gran ternura y gracia a Naruto que ella estuviera así, ya que este sabía que era por él.

-G-Gracias p-por darme e-el mejor regalo d-de a-agradecimiento a m-mi, N-Naruto-kun-kun- dijo ella, son una tierna sonrisa, que desapareció por el echo de que Naruto había vuelto a unir sus labios con los de ella.

Simplemente no podía alejarse de ella.

La quería, y mucho; y con el tiempo... La llegaría a amar tanto o mucho más de lo que ella lo amaba a él.

Ese día ambos obtuvieron el mejor regalo que pudieron pedir y dos de sus tres deseos se cumplió: poder estar con la chica que quería y pasar el mejor cumpleaños con sus amigos, y solo el tercero que, obviamente todos conocen, convertirse en Hokage, que ese deseo se haría realidad en un tiempo más...

**Fin.**

* * *

Espero que les allá gustado:'D

Perdónenme si llego a tener faltas de ortografía o algunas palabras mal narradas o eso, es que se me hacía tarde y quería publicar la historia hoy:3

Eso, espero que les allá gustado y..

¡FELIZ CUMPLE, NARUTO-KUN! :'')

Eso... Me despido, gracias por leer mi pequeño especial :')

Sayonara!


End file.
